Always and Forever
by Dani05
Summary: I smiled, remembering that always and forever was a phrase we kept for us when we had Beth. It was a promise for us to stay together and raise Beth together and now, that phrase had a whole new promise.


My name is Quinn Fabray.

I am now twenty- four years old. I'm an accountant who's in Ohio living in a house me and my partner just purchase and raising my eight year old daughter. Yes, I have a daughter. Beth Puckerman. I had given birth to her when I was just sixteen because Noah Puckerman had me drunk on wine coolers.

But I never regret getting drunk that night with him even when I lost my virginity to him that night. Well, I did regret it when I was sixteen and pregnant but that all changed when I saw my baby girl, our baby girl. And then after that, everything was alright in my world.

Yes, I admit that people had judged me when I was pregnant and they judged me too when I gave birth. When I was pregnant it wasn't that okay but I learned to handle it over the months and after I gave birth, well I handled it much more better and Puck helped me.

Puck.

He was the one who got me drunk on wine coolers. He was the one who took my virginity away. He was the one who was the reason why I lost every single thing that I worked so hard to achieve in high school. He was the one who destroyed the perfect relationship I had with Finn. And he is the father of my child.

He may be a jerk and a Lima loser but he's special and romantic in so many ways possible. I admit, I didn't want him anywhere near me when I was pregnant but I couldn't just push him away because he was the father of my child. He may have destroyed my perfect life but he did do everything to make it close to perfect again when we had Beth in our lives. Plus, he was a perfect father for her because no matter how clueless and a big of a jerk he is, he never failed to make Beth smile and that's what makes him even more amazing.

And he wasn't just a great father but he was the best boyfriend I had ever had actually. He was sweet and romantic, and that's what I want. Well, he may be clueless sometimes and I could lose my patience on him but never did he fail to put a smile on my face whenever I was mad at him. He made me laugh when I wanted to cry. And he was the one who told me to never give up when I was on the verge of breaking down because life was too hard with a child.

I was in love with him, in deep and utter love with him. And I know he was in love with me too because he wouldn't really stay with me, sleep next to me, until now if he didn't love me. He loved Beth too, so much and I admire that.

"Mommy?"

I smiled when I saw my eight-year old daughter come in my bedroom, "Oh, you're home sweetie."

I kissed her forehead and she climbed on the bed, a huge smile on her face, "Guess what Mommy!"

"I got an A+ on English!" she said with a huge grin.

"Oh really now?" I said with a smile, "Lemme see."

"Here you go." I smiled when I saw her paper. She was right she did get an A+. And then she said, "Oh and Daddy said you'll buy me lots and lots of candies!"

I heard someone come in the room and from the corner of my eyes I saw Puck, "Oh really now? Daddy said that?"

Beth turned and saw her Dad, "Yea, didn't you Daddy?"

Puck smiled at her but he scratch his neck, a sign that he was nervous. I eyed him carefully and then he cleared his throat, "Yea, I did."

"Of course you did," I mumbled and then turned at Beth, "Sweetie, I'm gonna give you candies but not a lot okay? I don't want you having cavities."

Beth pouted but then agreed, reluctantly of course, "Fine."

She then went out to do her homework and Puck sat beside me at the bed. I glared at him, "Why did you tell her that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

I rolled my eyes, "How was work?"

"It was good but I missed you."

That was the thing with Puck. He may be clueless and obnoxious in one minute and then special and romantic in the next. That's why I love him because no matter how much he annoys me, he loves me in every way that was humanly possible and vice versa.

"Hey Quinn, you wanna go out tonight?" he asked me quietly.

I looked at him and sighed. Not this again. He's been asking me all week to have dinner with him and I know I would love to but what about Beth? He wanted only me and so that made me worried where Beth would be.

"Puck,"

"Listen first," he said, "Mercedes and Kurt could watch over Beth or my Mom and Emily. And then we'll both go out on a date because we haven't done it in seven years."

I sighed, I knew he wouldn't let this go until I agree, "Fine. But I spoke with your Mom earlier, she said she's out of town and Emily is sleeping over her friend's house so Mercedes and Kurt could watch over Beth while we're gone."

He smiled, "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him lightly, "Now, go give Beth three candies and explain to her why we only gave her three."

He pouted, "Do I have to? Can't you do it?"

"You were the one who promised her. Oh, and tell her that her aunt Mercedes and uncle Kurt will be here and the two of us are going out later tonight."

He nodded, giving me a brief kiss on the forehead and then vanishing out of my sight. I smiled, feeling the feel of his lips on my forehead lingering. I wonder what tonight would feel like, what it would feel after seven years because truth is, I don't really know how this dating feels like anymore. And the thought of Puck being my date made me giddy inside, the feeling was foreign but I knew I've felt it before.

I headed downstairs just in time to witness Beth reasoning with Puck to give her more candies. I laughed at Puck's attempts to reason with her. Beth had always been heard to reason with, once you've told her something or she wants something, she'll do everything she can to get what she wants, well, with just that, we all know where she got that trait from.

"Beth."

With just the word leaving my lips, both eyes turned to look at me. Brown eyes boring deep into my green ones. I cleared my throat, staring only to my daughter because I know if I look into her father's eyes too, I would lose concentration and then have my Saturday meeting with Beth's dentist.

"Beth, listen to your father."

She looked at me with her big brown eyes, her lips were formed to a pout, "But Mommy,"

"Beth," I said, my tone warning her to obey me, obey us.

She sighed but then stalked off to do her homework or whatever first grade things the teacher let's them do. Puck stood up from where he was sitting and then hugged me.

"Thanks for backing me up but I totally had her,"

"Of course you had her at 'Sweetie, please, Mommy will kill me,',", I said laughing and then kissing her lips lightly, "Let's go fix Beth cupcakes."

He nodded, smiling, "Sure."

We both went to the kitchen and prepared the ingredients needed in making Beth cupcakes. We decided to make carrot cupcakes. Baking with Puck was always fun and now was no exception. We had the occasional flour fighting here and there and the occasional hugs and kisses.

And then he went out of the kitchen, saying he had to call Mercedes and Kurt, "Why do you have to call them? We wouldn't need them till later tonight."

He shrugged, "I just wanna tell them a bit earlier,"

I eyed him suspiciously but then Beth entered jumping up and down, "Cupcakes, cupcakes!"

Puck smiled and then went out. I looked at Beth shaking my head lightly, "Do you know what's Daddy's up to?"

Beth bit her lip and shrug, "Nope."

The gesture she did a few seconds before answering made me want to really question what Puck was truly up to. Although I let the subject drop when Puck entered, a big smile on his face. The smile on his face made my heart flutter, he looked cute, too cute actually.

"What's the big smile about?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

He just shrugged, "Mercedes and Kurt are coming around here at 5."

"Five?" I asked incredulously, "Why would they be going here at five?"

"Because at four, I'm gonna have to pick up something somewhere while you prepare for our date with the help of Kurt and then we'll be leaving at seven."

I looked at him, "Why would I need Kurt's help to prepare myself for our date? I look beautiful just the way I am."

He chuckled and then kissed my forehead, "You're beautiful Quinn, of course I know that. You're too beautiful that you could make Megan Fox look like an ordinary girl. Heck, you look beautiful even when you're just wearing shorts and a shirt. That's how beautiful you are and I know that. But right now, at our date, I want you to wear a dress, a beautiful one, one that's actually not in your closet yet. And then I want you to look extra beautiful for tonight, so that I could parade around the restaurant and make the other guys jealous and the girls insecure."

I bit my lip, trying hard not to let a tear fall down. I'm glad it didn't. I looked at Puck's dark brown eyes, "A dress?"

He laughed, expecting me to say something like that, "Yes, a new dress. Kurt will be bringing it, don't worry, you're gonna look fine in it."

"How do you know that?"

He shrugged, "Because I picked it."

I laughed. Puck apparently had really good tastes when it comes to clothes. He can be one of those guys who'll tell you you'll look fine in anything you choose but there are instances that he can actually buy you clothes that would look really good on you.

"Well, I'll say my thanks later tonight."

He smiled at me. And then he went to the living room with Beth and the cupcakes. I shook my head lightly as I watched them. I washed the utensils we used and when I was done, I saw Puck already dressed. I looked at him questionably.

He smiled, "I told you I have to pick up something. Be back at seven to pick you up, 'kay?"

I nodded, "Fine."

He chuckled and kissed me lightly on the lips and then kissed Beth's forehead. He opened the door and then went out. I watched him get in his car and then drove away. When his Audi was nowhere in sight, I turned to look at Beth who looked messy with chocolate icing on her mouth.

I grabbed her towel and wiped it away, "Baby, do you know what's Daddy up to?"

She shrugged, "Nope."

Her reply was curt. And with that I knew something was up. Guess, I'll find out later because I know I couldn't get the information out of Beth since she was stubborn as hell. A trait she got from both me and Puck.

And then at five Kurt and Mercedes showed up with Finn, Rachel, Sam and Santana. Mine and Finn's relationship may have ended when he found out I was pregnant with his best friend's baby but our friendship didn't end. I guess I have Rachel to thank for that. When her and Finn got together after regionals during our Sophomore year, she told Finn that he should forgive me, that I was drunk and stupid that night. Guess I owe her a lot because of it, well, I didn't really liked it when she called me stupid.

As for Santana, well, she may have tried to steal Puck away from me for a few times when we were in high school, she actually helped me a lot with Beth. Well, she helped me a lot when her and Sam had gotten together. And then that leads us to who Sam is. He joined glee club during Junior year. He also tried to hit on me but my heart had always been for Puck. One time, when me and Puck broke up because he kissed Santana, he was there and we sorta gotten together then but it was just quick because Puck charmed me again and he fell for Santana. So it was a win-win situation for us and we all became friends.

"Hey Quinny!" Mercedes greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Mercy!"

I greeted the others, giving them all quick hugs before they all started cooing and playing with Beth. It's been seven years but they still can't get enough of my daughter, well, she did have both her parents' charm.

"Well, I gotta get going guys," Finn said giving Rachel a quick kiss.

"Woah, woah, woah, Finny-bear," I said as Finn gave me a glare. I giggled; me and Beth were the only ones who called him that. "Where do you think you're going? You just got here."

Finn gave me a smile, "I got an errand to run. Don't worry, Sam's here, he can play with Beth while the others help you get ready."

"What is the big of a deal with this date? It's only a date!" I said shaking my head lightly. This time Sam smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"Because you guys haven't been gone on a date for seven years."

I rolled my eyes, "So wha-"

"Shut up Quinn and get your ass upstairs," Santana demanded.

I huffed and then turned to Beth, "Sweetie, me and your aunts and uncle Kurt will just be upstairs. You can hang out with uncle Sam for awhile ''kay?"

Beth beamed. She loved hanging out with Sam because Sam lets her watch every movie she likes even princess movies but thing is, she's also very fond of Avatar which was really weird. Also, if they weren't watching TV, Sam would play the guitar and sing to her, just like what Puck does.

And then I turned to Sam, "You're on Beth duty, Ken."

"On it Barbie."

And then the rest of the girls plus Kurt dragged me to my room, well mine and Puck's room, "Okay sit."

I obliged Kurt's orders and then I look at them, "What the hell is going on here?"

Rachel cleared her throat, "Quinn. To put it simply, we want you to look really beautiful tonight. Well, you always look exceptionally beautiful with your gorgeous blonde hair and amazing green eyes but tonight, we want you gorgeous, well Puck wants you to be gorgeous."

Before I could reply Mercedes spoke, "Quinn, please, Puck has been dying for this day and just please let your guard down for a while."

I sighed, finally just agreeing because there was no point in arguing with them and getting the information I wanted. I let Mercedes and Rachel decide what they want to do with my hair. They just decided to straighten it, to let it tumble down my back. And then Santana and Kurt put on my make-up. They made it light but heck, I look really good.

"Okay, now for your dress!" Kurt said in a sing-song voice.

Mercedes and Rachel brought me an elegant dress. I knew it would just reached above my knees but God, it was beautiful. It was a forest-green satin dress with an asymmetric wrap-around draped panel. It was also sleeveless dress that has a V-neck, one wide shoulder strap, cross-over draped and pleated panels through top, pleats at back, an asymmetric V-shaped back, concealed zip and hook-fastening side and is fully lined. I smiled, I would definitely rock it.

And then before I knew it, as if like magic, as if Kurt and Santana just waved a magic wand because before I knew it, I was already dressed in the dress and was staring at myself on the mirror. Okay, I gotta admit, they did an awesome job on me, and I loved loved it.

"You look beautiful Quinn," Santana said with a smile and then handed me my necklace.

I smiled and took it from her and then Kurt helped me put it on, "Really, Quinn, no joke, you look stunning."

I smiled and then turned towards them, "Thanks guys."

Rachel beamed and then Mercedes spoke, "No problem Quinn, but you didn't really need all that jazz, you look beautiful just the way you are."

I smiled and hugged both her and Rachel and then I heard someone came in the room. I turned and saw Sam. Beth was already with Santana so Sam was just leaning on the doorframe, a soft smile plastered on his face.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled. Those words were familiar because he said it to me almost every single day when we were together. But unlike before, I didn't feel anything, and I knew, Santana knew, and he knew that that was only said as friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"Thank you Sam."

And then Beth jumped into my view, "You look beautiful Mommy!"

I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, "Thank you sweetie."

And then all of us heard the front door open and everyone panicked, including me. I don't know why I panicked but I automatically asked Rachel if my make-up looked alright and if my dress wasn't ruffled or anything.

"You look flawless Quinn," she replied smiling.

And then Puck entered, a smile on his face when he saw me. He was about to make his way towards me when Beth jumped in his way, "Daddy!"

Puck smiled and bent down and kissed his daughter, "Hey pumpkin."

"Mommy looks beautiful!" Beth said grinning.

Puck looked up and our gazes locked, he smiled, "She always does."

I blushed, "Well, thank you, Noah."

He smiled, "You ready?"

I nodded and then looked at the rest of my friends, "Thanks guys,"

They smiled and replied in unison, "No problem Quinn,"

And then I looked at Mercedes and Kurt, "You guys watch over Beth 'kay? Her bedtime's at 8."

They nodded, "Of course we will Quinn, oh and Santana and Sam offered to help us, Rachel too. Now, go have fun with loverboy."

I smiled, "I will."

I followed Puck out and to the car, bidding goodbye to my friends and my daughter. Puck then drove to the restaurant. I was shock when I saw the place. It wasn't a restaurant, it was _the diner._

I looked at Puck, "This is the diner.

He nodded, "Yea, the diner I brought you to when you were craving for bacons."

"I know. But why here?"

He shrugged, "Just, c'mon."

He led me to the door but as I was about to push open the door, he stopped me, "What?"

He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me, "Put it on."

I stared at him as if he was 10, "What?"

"Just put it on,"

Well, there was gonna be no use in saying no to him and so I just took the handkerchief and placed it before my eyes. When it was secured, he led me inside. It took us quite long to go inside, considering the fact that I was blindfolded.

"I'm gonna take it off but you have to close your eyes," he said.

I nodded slowly. And he did take off the blind fold, but his hand was on my eyes so that I couldn't see, "I promise I won't peak,"

He chuckled and then he whispered softly to me, "Open,"

I opened my eyes slowly and I felt a lump come over my throat and a stinging feeling in my eyes. I turned around and looked at Puck, he was smiling already holding a bouquet of blue roses. I stared at him, tears starting to fill my eyes.

"You did all these?"

It only took a small nod from his for me to leap into his arms and kiss him deeply. The setting before me was amazing. The old diner that I was accustomed with now had blue roses on the floor, candles on each table and it was matched with a perfectly good music.

"You like?" he asked smiling.

I shook my head, "No, I love."

He smiled and then he gestured to the food that on one of the table, "Okay then, let's eat."

We both ate the delicious food that the diner actually prepared. I was shock at how good the food actually was. And then when we were both done, Puck smiled at me, well, grinned actually.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing, it's just, look,"

I turned around to see the glee club, their teammates. Everybody was there…even Beth, "What the hell?"

I was about to get mad at Puck, Beth was supposed to be asleep now, what the heck was she doing here? Kurt and Mercedes immediately coward behind Finn while Puck grabbed me hastily.

"Woah, relax babe,"

I turned to face him, "Relax? Our daughter is supposed to be asleep right now."

"Mommy!"

I turned my attention away from Puck and onto our daughter, "Yes sweetie?"

She smiled toothily, "It must be loved because we are too afraid to say,"

And then Artie started singing the rest of the song, the others backing him up.

_It must be love and so we paint everything in grey_

_Let's not lose this chance_

_Hold onto my hands_

_Let's not waste this time_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

_Falling in love_

And then Finn started singing after him.

_It must be hard to know that we'll never be the same_

_It must be hard to take this honored leap of faith_

_Let's not lose our way_

_Let's not wait to say_

_How we feel inside_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

_Falling in love, falling in love_

_Falling in love, falling in love_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

_Falling in love_

And then of course, Sam started singing next even if his part was small.

_When you're falling, falling_

_Just don't let go_

_When you're falling, falling_

_Just don't let go_

_Let's not lose this chance_

_Hold onto my hands_

_Let's not waste this time_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

_Falling in love, falling in love_

_Falling in love, falling in love_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

And then Beth nudge me again, so that I could divert my attention to her again, "Falling in love,"

I giggled and kissed her forehead and then I looked at Puck, "Did you happen to plan this?"

He chuckled, "Yea, and my plan's not over yet," He stood up and whispered to my ear, "Watch,"

He took the guitar Sam had handed to him. He smiled at me cutely and then started strumming the chords of the song, the others backing him up as he sang the lead while Sam played another guitar, Artie was on a keyboard and of course Finn was on the drums.

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We might've took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there some day_

_They said "I'll bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

_Ain't nothing better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missing_

_They said "I'll bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

_You're still the one_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

I felt tears cloud over my eyes as he stood before me and knelt before me, "You're still the one,"

I smiled and hugged him, "I love you,"

He chuckled and then took Beth off my lap telling her to go to Rachel and then he looked back at me, "That dress you're wearing looks amazing on you,"

I giggled, "I have to thank you for that,"

He nodded, "Well, I wanna see you in another dress."

"What?" I looked at him, totally confused.

He smiled, "I wanna see you in an ivory dress well gown, walking down a red carpeted aisle, with me waiting at the end, as handsome as ever in a suit and then both of us will face the priest, vowing to spend our ever after together always and forever,"

I blinked. Oh my gosh. This could not be happening but it is. I felt a tear slide down my right eye as I stared at him. He was smiling, beaming even. And then he got down on one knee, as it is done traditionally, and then he opened at red velvet box.

"But that wouldn't happen if I don't ask you the most awaited question any girl wants to hear," he said softly and then he stared at me, "Quinn Fabray, would you do the honor of being my wife?"

I hyperventilated, I really did but as I got the chance to calm myself, no words could come out of my lips and so instead, I just kissed him, with every passion I had in my body. I could hear the other girls cheering, the guys gagging and Beth 'yucking' in the background but for once in my life, I didn't care; Quinn Fabray didn't care because I was just stuck in the moment.

When we pulled apart, Puck smiled at me, "So I take that's a yes?"

"Yes, si, yea, yes," I mumbled smiling, "In every language known to man, my answer is yes."

He smiled and then stood up, pulling me up and then twirling me around and around and when he did put me down he smiled and pecked me lightly, "Always and forever?"

I smiled, remembering that always and forever was a phrase we kept for us when we had Beth. It was a promise for us to stay together and raise Beth together and now, that phrase had a whole new promise.

"Always and forever."

**Yey! Finally dones with this! Took me two months writing this so I hope I get tons of reviews. I know I usually write stories about Fabrevans but I'm a Quick shipper too! LOL. I just love them together and Fabrevans just took my attention for a brief period but I'm Quick all the way. :)**

**LoveLots,**

**Dani**


End file.
